Ice and Fire
by Specks52
Summary: A futuristic short one-shot based on the Fire & Ice verse. Rachel come home early from a trip with news.


**Hey guys, **

**I wrote this piece for the Faberry Fundraiser. It's a bit futuristic for the last chapter of the story. Gives you a look into where Quinn and Rachel ended up at the end of the story. So read it, let me know what you think. Story is dedicated to Terry. This story was written for you. Enjoy it.**

**I missed writing for you all. I really must say.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Ice and Fire**

**The Spoiled Surprise**

"Honey I'm home" Rachel yells as the door closes behind her.

A loud yelp sounded from the bedroom, followed by the sound of a toddler running toward her. Half naked, Amilya came tramping out toward her mother, her bottom half full of powder and the family dog following closely behind.

"What the-" she started when she saw an exhausted Sam running to catch his daughter with a diaper in hand. Rachel lifted her into the air and smiled at the man.

"Hey sweetie. Having a little trouble?" she asked. He shrugged kissing her on the cheek and smiling the boyish grin she knew so well. The man took Amilya from Rachel and they walked over to the living room.

"She's just excited to see her mom. Who wouldn't be, with a mom as beautiful as yourself? Quinn went to the store; she wanted to make you something special for dinner. I'm actually quite surprised that you haven't asked me what I'm doing here yet" He stated.

Rachel watched Sam wrestle with the baby and her diaper. Amilya giggled reaching toward her mom excitedly. "Well you know I figured a sexy man such as yourself would be happy to be surrounded by beautiful women. Isn't that right Widget?" The dog barked running into the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes handing the freshly dressed girl over to her mother and leaned more comfortably into the couch.

"Okay so where is Quinn?" Rachel asked setting Amilya on the floor with Widget who came barreling towards her with his stuffed bear.

"I came for the weekend to New York to see Amilya. Puck offered for me to stay at his house but Quinn insisted I take the guest room. When you called and confirmed your arrival time she arranged with me to take Amy out for the night so you two could have a little alone time. You weren't supposed to be here this early though. What's up with that?"

"I got an early flight; I really missed my girls" Rachel bit her lip looking at the floor where her daughter played.

"There's more. What happened?" Sam pried.

He leaned over to her encouragingly. "Come on Rach. It's me"

"Argh fine. I got a job offer"

Sam turned his head sideways staring at his friend. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed startling both Amilya and Widget. "Is this _the_ job? Did you get Frannie?"

Rachel didn't respond which confirmed it for Sam. He jumped off the couch screaming and yelping happily. Amilya, unsure of what was happening gauged her father's excitement and started jumping up and down and clapping.

Sam stopped, sitting next to her. "Wait. You aren't happy about this" he sat closer to her. "Rach, this is your dream job. This is what you have been waiting for your entire career. Why aren't you happy about this?"

"No offence Sam, I think I need to-"

"You don't have to say anymore. This is something you and Quinn should discuss and you rather express your feelings about the entire thing with here. Can I make an observation?"

Rachel motioned for him to go ahead. "You wanted this from the time we were kids. Hell Puck has told me about you wanting this role for years. This is an amazing opportunity. You should take it"

"What opportunity should she take?" Quinn asked entering the living room.

Sam automatically sat a little further away from Rachel. "Welcome home baby" she said to her wife. Placing the bags on to the counter, she lifted Amilya into the air kissing her cheek, then leaning over to kiss Rachel on hers. After everything that happened they both agreed to tone it down with the public displays of affection when Sam is around.

Amilya climbed onto her mother's shoulders and held on tightly, as Quinn spoke to the other adults.

"So what am I missing?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel who mouthed the word 'later' to her.

"Okay then. You my dear are supposed to be on a flight home. How did you get here so early and why didn't you call me to pick you up at the airport?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Amy. Not realizing that I would be the one who is surprised with a visit from Sam"

Quinn eyed Sam for a few seconds then back to Rach and Sam again. "You told her"

He smirked shyly "You know how it is Quinn; she was a monster to grow up with. I can't help but be a little scared of those arm punches she doles out. Shit just flows"

"Hey!" Rachel complained giving him a punch in the forearm.

"See?"

Quinn pulled Amilya from around her back and looked her in the face. "Amy remember, we will not be as violent as mommy and as crass as daddy, okay?"

Rachel stood, facing Quinn with Amilya in between them. "Yes, remember baby, hitting is a no-no. Mommy apologizes to daddy" she said adding that last part on for Sam.

"Okay so since Mr. Man here spoiled my surprise what should we do for dinner?"

Sam shrugged, looking at Rachel for an answer. "I'm down for anything really"

Quinn nodded. "I think I have a great idea"

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Time<strong>

Quinn's anxiety about whatever Rachel and Sam were discussing was filling her mind with a lot of unanswered questions but she was trying very hard not to let it show. She trusted Rachel after all and she believed that her wife was waiting for the right time to discuss whatever it was with her.

A hand on her thigh brought Quinn's attention back to the conversation. Rachel leaned in asking if she was okay.

Quinn caressed her cheek with her nose and whispered "I'm just happy you're home. I really missed you"

"I missed you more" The other woman whispered back.

"Hey hey hey. Didn't we say no googly eyes at the table. Sam control your women please" Quinn shot Santana a threatening look while Sam threw his dinner roll in her direction. Santana caught it, taking a huge bite of it and throwing it back to Sam as if she didn't just silence an entire dinner table.

"Not cool" Tina whispered pointlessly considering the fact that everyone around the table heard her.

Santana shrugged sitting back into her seat. "I stand by what I said. Okay fine, I'm kidding. It's been two years guys. Move on already!"

"I must apologize for Santana. We all know there's no stopping it when her mouth does thing where it talks" Deylin said in a sarcastic tone.

The music of the club continued on in a steady beat; the norm for Neon's. The recently renovated night club had played host to some of New York's finest partygoers from the time Santana announced the date of its reopen. Quinn, Santana and Tina suffered a huge lost one night the summer of 2013.

It took them three months and a lot of hard work and dedication to get their business up and running again with the help of their loved ones. 6 months later and they were back and better than before in their usual spot reserved in the VIP section. Quinn put her hand around Rachel smiling reassuring her wife that she wasn't affected in anyway by what was said by her best friend.

"I can't believe you would say that Dey" Santana pouted feigning hurt. This of course got her no love from Deylin, who stuck her tongue out.

"Oh get a room why don't you" Tina's boyfriend Michael said jokingly before offering to get the next round from the bar. Sam followed him to bring the drinks back to the table leaving the ladies to their conversation.

Rachel leaned in, interrupting Santana's conversation with Deylin "San, I asked you not to make jokes like that. Countless times I might add" she chastised. Deylin kissed Santana's cheek before pointing to her turntables where her friend was currently occupying.

"Yeah I mean you are always ragging on him for what happened years ago and if memory serves me correctly, he technically did nothing wrong"

"Oh come on! Are you saying that after all this time Sam doesn't know that I'm kidding? I like Sam and despite that humongous mouth of his he has good genes from what we see in my god daughter, I have nothing but love for the man but if it makes you feel any better Rach and if it gets that constipated look off Quinn's face I will refrain from the 'I cheated on you with a woman jokes'" she mumbled under her voice "Even if that's what you did"

"San!" Quinn and Tina yelled in unison.

"Fine fine. I'm going to go see if I can sneak a dance with my woman"

* * *

><p><strong>The Reveal<strong>

_**Are you sure you want her to stay overnight?**_

_**Rachel stop worrying, you know it's no trouble to have Amy here. Plus you and Quinn deserve a little alone time after the time apart. You'll see her tomorrow I promise.**_

_**Okay, once you're sure. Have a good night**_

_**Night Mama Chang! **_Quinn yelled through the phone.

Rachel hung up and smiled at Quinn. They have been yearning for some time together from the time Rachel left. They had both been back and forth with Amilya from New York to LA and back. Rachel just finished filming her guest spot as 'The Mother' on How I Met Your Mother for the final season.

Quinn was excited to go visit her wife. Not to mention seeing where all the magic of one of her favourite sitcoms happens. It made Rachel smile widely when Quinn geeked right out the day she met the cast members,

"Hey since we don't have Amy tonight, and Sam went home with that chick, wanna you know, fool around?" Rachel asked Quinn turned on to their street and her smile faded.

"Isn't there something you and I should discuss? Something along the lines of 'an amazing opportunity you should take?'"

Rachel's bottom lip stretched over her top lip and she put her hand on her forehead. Quinn pulled the car into their driveway and parked the car. She turned to Rachel with her arms folded.

"Let's go inside and talk" Rachel suggested, rushing out of the car. Quinn sighed and followed her to the door. "You know you can't avoid this Rachel. We promised that we would never things from each other" Quinn added closing the door behind her.

Rachel stopped short and turned to face Quinn in the darkness. "I got a job offer for Funny Girl"

Quinn was puzzled for a moment "Why is this such a terrible thing? Baby you've wanted this part from the inception of your life, why aren't you happy about this? This is _the part_, this is it. What's wrong?"

Quinn turned the light on and stared at her wife. "Baby talk to me"

"I think I'm going to turn it down" she answered going towards their bedroom.

"Why wouldn't you want to take it?" Quinn asked trying to understand. She pulled her sweater over her head throwing it on the bed. She watched Rachel strip the clothes of her body.

"Quinn I'm tired. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"So you're good to have sex with me but not talk to me about this? I missed you too you know and as much as I want to rip the clothes off you and fuck your brains out I want to know what's going on with you. If this was some puff performance I would get it but this is you and this is Funny Girl…FUNNY GIRL you can't just give this up"

Rachel came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand while Quinn put her hair in a ponytail.

"Why does this mean so much to you? I've turned parts down before and you never had an issue. Why now? This isn't even your business" Rachel huffed. She saw the look on Quinn's face and immediately regretted what she said. "Qui-"

Quinn put her hand up "Stop"

"Baby come on you know I didn't mean it"

"Do I?" Quinn pulled her shirt over her head and took one of her pillows along with a blanket.

"Quinn please"

"Aren't you tired" she replied closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>3:46 am<strong>

Rachel woke to the sound of Widget's whining. It was out of the norm to see him in their bedroom as he spent most his time in Amilya's room. She turned in the bed reaching over to pull Quinn closer.

No Quinn.

Her eyes opened bringing the memory of their fight from the place where exhaustion buried it. Rachel wiped her eyes, stretched and threw her feet over the bed. She planted them firmly into the ground before looking at the clock next to her bed.

3: 46

Rachel walked to the door, Widget closely behind and opened the door. He trotted off into the dark, leaving her to her own devices. Wondering where Quinn was, Rachel first walked to Amilya's bedroom to find Quinn asleep on their daughter's bed. In effort not to disturb her Rachel was about to turn around when Quinn's voice stopped her.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?" she asked in a low voice.

Rachel turned to see Quinn sitting with her feet pulled to her chest in the moonlight. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Why do we always end up here?"

"I don't want to lose you"

"Rachel you cannot lose me. How many times must I reassure you that no matter what we fight about, you will never lose me? I just never ever want you to keep anything from me, especially if it has anything to do with our future"

Rachel ran her hand through her head and kneeled at the base of their daughter's bed.

"Quinn, please don't leave me" Quinn sat in front of Rachel, one foot on either side of her. She gazed into the woman's eyes before touching the side of her face. Without another word, she connected her lips to Rachel's. Rachel's tears slipped down the side of her face onto Quinn's fingers. Quinn swiped the tears away planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It's because of you" Rachel managed

Quinn pulled away for an explanation.

"I don't want the only thing in my life to be work. I have you and Amilya. I love the two of you, I do and the thought of me being too busy to see our daughter grow. I can't do that. I won't do that to us.

Quinn beckoned for Rachel to stand. When she did, Quinn stood with her. She held onto her wife's hand firmly, leading the way to their bedroom. Much to Rachel's surprise Quinn kissed her again, more passionately this time. Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt bringing the woman closer to her. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies all the way over to the bed. Quinn's shirt was pulled off and thrown across the room. Quinn smirked at her nakedness and pushed Rachel on the bed.

Rachel pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall from her hand and beckoned for Quinn to join her.

Without hesitation, Quinn kissed her way up Rachel's body eliciting a moan from the woman. They were face to face now, each woman a mirror image of the other's emotions showing plain as day. Their love for one another transcended anything either of them has ever felt. Quinn caressed the side of Rachel's face before kissing her on the lips. Her right leg connected with the woman's center.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's ass only to have her hand be batted away. Quinn stuck her tongue out playfully before using her tongue to lick Rachel's lip. Rachel had and understanding that this meant Quinn was doing all the work here.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards<strong>

Rachel's 4th orgasm came as a shock to both women. She tapped Quinn on the head telling her she couldn't possibly handle anymore. Quinn rolled over to her side of the bed still trying to catch her breath. They turned to face one another smiling shyly. Neither of them had forgotten about their fight but in this moment, nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry" Rachel whispered

The sun was beginning to shine on their naked bodies. Rachel pulled herself closer into Quinn. She planted a kiss the woman and closed her eyes.

"I love you" Quinn said

"I love you too and I'm going to make this right"

"Shhhh. Get some rest. Amy will be here in a bit"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

"What is the real reason why you don't want to take the job?" Quinn asked putting her clothes on her freshly bathed body.

Rachel sighed, sitting on the bed with her lotion. It had been a couple of hours since their makeup sex and now they just got back to their completion of their talk.

"I am not the same person. I am not the same girl that loved Sam and wanted the white picket fence with him; spending days rehearsing lines and nights performing and weekends with our plethora of kids. Now all I see is you. You are my future and we aren't perfect, but that's fine with me. I don't want or need fine. I just need you and Amylia and our slightly chaotic lives that surround around our beautiful daughter."

Quinn came so sit next to Rachel and took her hand. "What makes you think we can't have that if you're still on the stage?"

"I guess I'll never know. I do know that I no longer want that part of my life. Not in that capacity at least"

"You mean that?"

Quinn nodded and smiled. Rachel pulled one foot on Quinn.

"Remember my friend Ashton?"

"Only you could refer to Ashton Kutcher in such a blaze way. Yes I know your friend Ashton"

"There's a project that he came to me with and I've been thinking about it. I told him I had to talk to you about it before we run with it. The plus side, I get an honest to God 9 – 5 and I won't be away from you and Amylia and we can actually have trips that don't involve work"

"I see what you're saying and it would be good if we saw more of you; if this is something that you really want. I would say go for it"

Rachel smiled widely and tackled Quinn on to the bed.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Quinn replied loudly.

"Quinn, Rachel, stop sucking face. There's a baby here" Santana yelled coming towards their room.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stopped kissing her wife.

"We need to take our key away from her" Quinn said

"Definitely" Rachel said jumping off the bed to go greet her daughter.

**There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it to the fullest because I enjoyed writing it. Have a great night all.**

**Specks :)**


End file.
